<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Dark Half by Rockofages</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438659">The Dark Half</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockofages/pseuds/Rockofages'>Rockofages</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Charmed (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Restraints, Whump, Whumptober 2020, drugged, shackled</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:54:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockofages/pseuds/Rockofages</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Whumptober 2020<br/>no.1 Prompts "Lets Hang Out Sometime"  "waking up restrained" "shackled<br/>no.22 Prompt  "drugged"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Dark Half</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>It was only a matter of time now..</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>He was sick and tired of the attic. A dusty, overly cluttered hellhole. Lurking at the back under where he suffered the indignity of being under almost constant supervision, chained up and retrained. An unreasonable precaution insisted upon by his lesser half.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Held against his will for weeks now, a prisoner of the Charmed Ones and their dutiful whitelighter. As much as he appreciated not being stuck in that infernal bottle or being forced to do the Faction’s bidding, he still yearned for his freedom.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>He had been a rather docile prisoner as of late. No more rants, threats or pleas for his release. He had stopped trying to creep out the youngest one whose eyes were still full of wonder at his presence after all this time, constantly darting back and forth between him and his lesser half.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>He missed winding the middle one up to where the others had to restrain her from attacking him. She bristled with hostility at his constant jabs and attempts to undermine his lesser half who she felt duty-bound to protect.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>The one he saw the least of nowadays was the one whose attention he craved the most.. Initially, when they had pumped him for information about the Faction’s doings, he would only agree to talk to Macy alone.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>The middle one offered to beat it out of him, but eventually with great reluctance they had agreed to his terms. How he missed their chats. He felt an irresistible pull towards her. They had a connection, one he knew his lesser half was aware of but did not like, and therefore tried to ensure that Macy would not have to go up to the attic much - if at all - to his profound disappointment.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Because of his newfound submissiveness, they had gradually over time become far more lax with their surveillance of him. He had taken the time to study them, mentally noting their routines, their habits, and they had made minor mistakes. Minor mistakes, but they gave him enough wriggle room for him to exploit.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>And now the time has come.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>All he needed now was for an opportunity to present itself.</i>
</p>
<p>Harry lay wide awake, his breathing erratic, staring up wide eyed at the darkened ceiling above him. He kept his body as still as possible, determined not to disturb the warm, gently slumbering presence beside him, her arm resting protectively across his chest.</p>
<p>Harry didn't want to have to tell Macy that he had woken up yet again by the same disturbing dream that had occurred over a few nights now..</p>
<p>One in which his darklighter escaped and came for Macy. Harry knew she would tell him it was just his connection to his darklighter’s mind playing tricks on him. That the measures they had taken to secure Jimmy were infallible and any chance of him escaping was improbable.</p>
<p>Yet this time it had felt so real.</p>
<p>He let out a sigh and turned his head to observe Macy sound asleep beside him, her haphazard curls obscuring most of her face.</p>
<p>His movements measured, he wriggled his body to the side of the bed, sliding out from under her arm and letting it land on the sheet beside her.</p>
<p>Harry watched her sleep for a few seconds before he orbed out of the bedroom.<br/>
Reappearing just outside the attic door, he hesitated with his hand outstretched, hovering just above the handle. Was this necessary, he wondered. </p>
<p>Maybe he was just being paranoid?</p>
<p>No, he assured himself. He needed to make sure that his darklighter was still secured for his own peace of mind. Placing his hand on the cool doorknob, he turned it and let himself in. The normally well lit attic lay shrouded in shadow.</p>
<p>He turned on the lights and stepped forward into the attic, blinking as he adjusted to the sudden brightness that followed. He scanned the area where for the past few weeks his darklighter had occupied.</p>
<p>He stopped short, an icy dread freezing him in his tracks. Discarded chains and leather restraints littered the floor.</p>
<p>The darklighter wasn't there.</p>
<p>His heartbeat sped up as he took another step forward, his brain refusing to accept what his eyes were seeing.</p>
<p>He heard a loud creak coming from behind him, but before he could react he received a crushing blow to the back of his head, one which sent him falling to his knees on all fours.<br/>
He shook his head, trying to shake off the hazy tentacles pulling him into the abyss, but a second blow to his head forced him to concede the fight as he slipped away into the dark..</p>
<p>Harry moaned painfully as he regained consciousness, his head lolling on his shoulder. A dense fog had descended over his brain as Harry struggled to regain his focus. Blearily, he wondered why he was on the floor, his legs spread out in a V. An excruciating stabbing pain corkscrewed into the back of his head, eliciting another moan.</p>
<p>Harry automatically reached out to the back of his head to dull the raging pain, but paused as he did so. His arms felt heavier than usual. He bought them back down, squinting at them in confusion, and to his growing horror registered that restraints now encircled his wrists.</p>
<p>Harry yanked hard, startling at the loud clattering of the extended chains that followed as the sudden movement dragged them across the attic floor. He turned his head frantically as he looked to either side of him.</p>
<p>“What is going on?” Harry slurred.</p>
<p>“Hello, Harry.” The voice sounded like ice.</p>
<p>Harry, from his seat on the ground, had to look up to see his darklighter studying him, a triumphant smile playing on his lips. He twisted and stretched a bundle of material in his hands, obviously enjoying Harry’s growing distress.</p>
<p>Harry gaped at Jimmy in disbelief. His darklighter...free? How? As the darklighter’s sneering features swam before him, Harry’s confusion grew when his gaze wandered and noticed the man’s strange attire.</p>
<p>Dark blue striped pajamas?</p>
<p>Why was Jimmy wearing pajamas?</p>
<p>Harry glanced down at himself and noticed for the first time that he was now wearing his darklighter’s jumper, jeans, and leather jacket. Immediately it dawned on him what the darklighter intended, and a blind panic came over him. </p>
<p>He needed to warn them!</p>
<p>Harry quickly maneuvered his legs under his body and tried to push himself to his feet. He stumbled forward and his restrained hands slapped painfully on the unforgiving wooden floor. He tried to gather himself up again but his limbs were sluggish, his body refusing to cooperate.<br/>
He slumped forward, his chin sending jarring jolts of pain all over his head as it hit the floor. Harry closed his eyes and tried to orb, but the magic refused to build up and ebbed away instead. “What… did…. you… do… to… me?” he gasped.</p>
<p>“Oh, just what I have been dying to for a long time.” Jimmy squatted down fisting Harry’s hair and yanked him up. “How does it feel?,” he hissed through gritted teeth as Harry struggled under his painful grip. “To be chained up like an animal?”</p>
<p>Uncaring of his own predicament, Harry’s thoughts only of his charges safety “Don't hurt them,” he pleaded. “Please.”</p>
<p>Jimmy scoffed, releasing his grip on the whitelighter’s hair and letting his head drop back down with a painful thud. “Don't you worry about them. I will take good care of them. Especially Macy.”</p>
<p>Before Harry could protest further, Jimmy shoved the material he had been fiddling with into his mouth, gagging him, and tied a rope around his mouth securing the gag in place.</p>
<p>Harry could only watch helplessly as his darklighter made his way to the door of the attic and passed through it. He tried with every fiber of his being to orb, but the poison he had doused him with stifled every attempt. Harry, his energy now depleted, slipped away.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>